Nova
by Trench Coat Angels
Summary: Dean and Cas are happily married and decide that they are ready for a new family member. *story One of the Supernova Universe*


Dean had never pictured that he would get this kind of happiness.

Everyone always left him, so why should he imagine the alternative and cause himself so much pain? Dean decided that he shouldn't dwell on those who left. Those either he abandoned or who abandoned him. Those who he thought would stay by him forever but eventually always disappeared. He lost hope in trying to get attached to people and lost himself in one-night stands that were hazed by drunken stupors and work.

But then he met Castiel.

Dean couldn't put into words how the angel made him feel when he was around. He brushed it off countless times, telling himself and the others around that he felt nothing but platonic, purely _friendly_ feelings for for the angel when he was there, and nothing but worry, anger and resentment for when he would suddenly disappeared. But Cas always came back, no matter how long it took him to do it.

After years of scooting around their feelings, denying them whenever the topic came up and brushing off all of the awkward situations that they and others had put them in, they finally got together. When Dean told Sam the news, he breathed a sigh of relief.

' _Finally_.' Sam had thought. ' _Finally, he has a chance of being happy_.'

Cas and Dean went through many hardships during the first half of their relationship, problems that mostly focused on Dean's trust issues in regards to other people. Cas never hesitated or was swayed by Dean's nasty outbursts when he felt the world crash in on him. Cas was always there to help him pick it back up, and afterwards Dean would show him how grateful he was to have Cas by his side, one way or another.

After a good 5 years of dating and other adventures, Dean proposed. Cas was initially quite shaken, Dean knew, considering for his kind marriage was a far more serious commitment than what he could comprehend. But all at once Castiel was in his arms, face nuzzling into his neck, breathing him in. There was a loud, exhaled, " _Yes._ " In that moment Castiel held Dean's heart in his hands, and he prayed they wouldn't falter.

They got married the following year.

It wasn't until 3 years into their marriage, that Cas brought up that he wanted kids. At first Dean refused. Cas understood why Dean was hesitant, after all, his relationship with his father was, to put it lightly, not the best. He understood that Dean feared he would end up like his father. It took a lot of convincing, but Cas finally managed to persuade Dean. They waited two more years for an adoption to be approved, and finally, the day had come. They were going to take home their baby girl.

"Do you think she'll like us?" Dean asked nervously as he slid into the front seat of the Impala. Cas followed his actions on the passenger side.

"I'm sure she will, Dean." Cas replied calmly as he buckled his seat belt. Once Dean had started to drive to their destination, Cas started to get giddy.

"Dean, we're finally going to be parents!" He said happily. Dean grinned.

"You're going to be the best, baby." Dean mused as he clasped Cas' hand in his.

"What are going to name her?" Cas asked after a minute or two.

"I haven't even thought about it. I was expecting us to get a kid that already had a name." Dean chuckled, pulling his hand away from Cas' to make a turn. He then replaced his hand to its previous position.

"I was thinking Nova." Cas said simply. "It means 'New Light'."

"That's really pretty, actually." Dean commented as he pulled onto the freeway.

"Nova Winchester-Novak. Should she have a middle name?"

"Yeah. 'Nova' and 'Novak' need another name in the middle. Sounds a bit repetitive otherwise."

Cas thought for a moment. "Amara."

"Amara?"

"It means unfading. Nova Amara Winchester-Novak. 'New, unfading light'."

"That's beautiful." Castiel looked over at his husband, who had the brightest smile on his face. Dean turned to him and squeezed his hand. "Nova Amara it is then."

After ten more minutes, they finally pulled up to the building. They began the trek up to the office where they were going to collect her, Castiel growing more excited as they did.

"Do you think she'll like us?"

"She's a day old, Cas."

"So? Babies have feelings too, Dean."

"I know. I'm sure she will." The ding of the elevator pulled them out of their conversation. The couple moved forward and went to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist chirped as she looked up from her work.

"Hi, we're here to pick up our daughter." Castiel replied.

"Names?"

"Castiel and Dean Winchester-Novak."

"One moment please."

The couple waited at the desk patiently, contrary to the nervousness and excitement both were feeling.

"I have some paperwork for you both to fill out until she arrives. Please take a seat." She said, handing Dean a clipboard. Cas and Dean turned to take a seat as Dean started to fill out information.

"Are you Dean and Castiel?"

Dean looked up from his paperwork to find a nurse with a bundle swaddled in her arms staring down at him and Cas. The pair stood up.

"Yes, that is us," Castiel replied.

"Awesome. My name is Cassandra. Before I give you the ba-"

"Nova." Interrupted Cas quickly. Cassandra chuckled.

"Before I give you Nova, I need to make sure you have all the necessities. Do you have a car seat for her?"

"Yes." Cas replied. He turned to Dean." You finish the paperwork while I answer the questions."

Dean nodded in reply as he sat down.

After a few minutes, Dean stood up with the completed paperwork and handed it over to the receptionist. He turned back to see Cassandra showing Cas how to hold the child. Dean smiled as he walked over.

"You two are mostly set. Just one more thing," Cassandra pulls out a sticky-note. "We need her name for her birth certificate, since the birth parents didn't put one down."

"Nova Amara Winchester-Novak." Dean responded. She chuckled.

"That's a beautiful name. She is very lucky to have you two." Cassandra smiled. "May I hold her for a second?"

"Sure." Cas responded, handing her back to the nurse. "You might have to show Dean how to do it as well."

"Okay." She laughed as she took the baby.

"Goodbye Nova. Have a happy life with these two." She whispered before showing Dean how to hold her.

Cassandra watched as the two walked away, the baby safely cradled in Dean's arms. The couple shared the same huge smile on their faces.


End file.
